Mercedes (Xenoman)
Mercedes, given an additional nickname "Mercie" by Xavier, is a secondary protagonist and main supporting character of the Xavier Xenoman series. Appearance Mercedes is a female Revonnahgander of adult age with very long violet-purple hair tied back into a huge puffy ponytail with a black hair tie, violet-purple eyes, and a highly-femininely-shaped figure. Mercedes' body is covered with a makeshift, modified bodysuit made out of salvaged remains of worn-down Proto-Tech Armor worn by special Plumbers, haphazardly painted dark-purple with black accents, along with a black hoodie sewn to the neck of the suit and separate leggings, exposing Mercedes' mid-thighs. In addition, Mercedes is armed with several weapons, typically mounted on her bodysuit's shoulders, hips, and backside, listed below in the Equipment tab. Listed below, her Swarmoid Exo-Armor is her bio-mechanical suit of armor and last resort in a fight. The suit of armor resembles a bulky insectoid with clawed appendages, smaller additional arms and legs branching off the shoulders and hips, a hornet-like, stinger-tipped abdomen, firefly-like wings, a head resembling a cross between a cicada and a hornet, possessing razor-sharp vertical mandibles, short segmented antenna, and small compound eyes. When active, her stinger, wings, antenna tips, and eyes glow bright-violet-purple, and her palms or fingertips additionally glow bright-violet-purple when emitting bursts of bio-electrokinesis. Personality and Past History Mercedes is a very modest, outgoing person who immediately wants to befriend and possibly even impress Xavier, despite Mercedes' very rough life, as she became a Plumbers Academy drop-out, due to her extremely laid-back nature getting in the way of her being able to take situations seriously, and thus, was disowned by her Revonnahgander family, prompting Mercedes to drop her Revonnahgander name and replace it with an Earthly female name. Still wanting to become a hero without "the shackles of Plumbers Academy", Mercedes became a crime-fighting vigilante, adopting a crude, stitched-up Proto-Tech Suit and various weapons, either stolen or purchased from alien black-markets. Using her suit's makeshift hoodie, she kept her true identity hidden from the Plumbers, Ben included, and only revealed her identity toward Xavier upon her deciding to potentially join him, as she heavily relates toward him, being family-less nobodies who had discovered their desire to fight and battle evil, despite having been kicked around for their whole life. Powers and Abilities Rook possesses many natural abilities of the average Revonnahgander, such as enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, enhanced jumping strength, enhanced dexterity, and a mild immunity to forms of hypnosis, along with several skills she has gained over the years, including becoming a highly-skilled combatant with nimble acrobactic skills, being a master of strategy and battle tactics, having expert marksmanship, some knowledge of magic, and being able to understand Sotoraggian language. Equipment Mercedes' standard weapons include a Chilling Gun, a cryogenic cannon capable of firing energy blasts that rapidly freeze and transform into ice on exposure to oxygen, a Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblaster, a stolen blaster capable of generating blasts with a maximum energy of three petawatts, hip-mounted Nuclear Fusion Grenades, and the Firebrusher, a highly-experimental weapon that is that of a mechanical sword capable of covering its metal blast in flaming plasma energy, giving its slashes a fiery edge. Mercedes also comes equipped with energy nets, stored within the Chilling Gun, Mercedes features weapons Vilgax formerly wielded by Vilgax, including the Ruby Ray of Ulo, a gemstone-tipped bracelet on the back of Mercedes' right hand that can project powerful energy beams and usually powers the Firebrusher, and the Shield of Ziegel, a yellow diamond-shaped gemstone, also on another bracelet and mounted over Mercedes' left wrist, which can generate sturdy energy shields. Mercedes' final resort comes in the form of the Swarmoid Exo-Armor, a mechanical device filled with rapidly-duplicating nanochips that cover Mercedes' body in a suit of bio-mechanical armor that enhances her strength, agility, and speed, along with being able to generate and manipulate glowing-violet bio-electrical energy from its fingertips, gain flight through glowing bio-electrical wings that can emerge or retract from her backside, and negatively impact technological devices via interacting them with her bio-electrokinesis, causing them to malfunction and even break. While in this form, she can utilize her weapons, now able to project them through her extremities and even blast the Firebrusher's flaming energy through her palms in flamethrower-like streams of plasma. Her Ruby Ray of Ulo and Shield of Ziegel both also become bio-electrokinetically charged and more stronger and durable. Appearances Mercedes appears in many, if not all chapters of the series, and serves a very important role as the main secondary supporting character for Xavier. Trivia *Mercedes' Revonnahgander birth-name remains unknown, and doesn't wish to share it. **Mercedes chose her Earthly name of "Mercedes" out of irony, as the name means "gratuitous gifts" and "benefits", something Mercedes had to get herself post-dropping out of Plumbers Academy. *Mercedes is partially considered an opposite of Rook Blonko, who is Ben's Revonnahgander partner, as Mercedes disowns her Revonnahgander family and dropped out of becoming a true Plumber agent. **Unlike Rook, Mercedes has become extremely familiar with Earth culture and has adopted their speech patterns. *Mercedes has met Rook once before in the past, and both are acquaintances on neutral terms, although Rook disproves of her vigilante status. *The Firebrusher was inspired by the mythological idea of flaming swords. **Its nickname is based off the word "brush fire", which essentially means wildfire. **The Firebrusher was considered to be Vilgax's former sword, now in Mercedes' possession, but that idea was scrapped in favor of giving Mercedes a similar, but original weapon. **The Firebrusher is Mercedes' favorite weapon. *Mercedes' Swarmoid armor is created out of the same nanochips that partially make up the DNA of Nanomech, controlled by a mechanical anchor point in its helmet that links to Mercedes' brainwaves, allowing it to be controlled. **Its granted abilities of bio-electrokinesis and flight via glowing wings were additionally based off the abilities of Nanomech. ***The Swarmoid armor was considered to have other abilities of Nanomech, such as shrinking-focused size alteration and situational adaptibility, but both were scrapped, so that the suit of armor wasn't too overpowered, plus Mercedes would most likely not use said abilities unless in very odd situations. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Revonnahganders Category:Main Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Xavier Xenoman Category:Aliens